tcofgfandomcom-20200215-history
Konoha Armed Forces
The Konoha Armed Forces are the main military force of Konoha, that serves to protect Konoha, and aid in natural diasters. Appearance Konoha Land Forces are spilit into two departments: The Konoha Land Forces, which is the general land force for Konoha, and the Konoha Navy, which serves to protect and control the Sebastian Sea. Land Forces Dress Code Dress Uniform: Black tunic, white short-sleeved dress-shirt with black tie, black pants, black shined drill boots, black wedge. The ranks are on the tunic, and a nametag is present. Summer dress: Ironed out white dress shirt without the tie, black pants, black drill boots, and black wedge. Ranks are present on shoulderflashes with nametags once again. Jacket does not need to be present. Combats: Black beret, Dark green-black jacket, dark green t-shirt, combat pants, and black combat boots. The rank is present on the shoulder, with shoulder flashes. Nametag is present, stitched onto the left side of the combat jacket. Most common during training days. Sweatsuit: Grey longsleeved hoody with a grey t-shirt, and grey sweatpants, a cap/hat, runners, and their rank is present on a cotton string laped around the user’s neck. 2nd most coomon during cool days. Hoody can be removed. Physical training gear: Grey tee-shirt, with cap/hat, and grey shorts, with runners. Rank is not present, as corporals and below have their rank nullified. Segeants and above wear a cotton lace similar fashion as sweatsuit. Common during the summers, and during free time. Relaxed dress code: On certain days, soldiers are allowed to wear ‘civvies’, in other words, civilian clothing. Their rank is present in a similar fashion in the sweatsuit. The black beret and wedge have the Coat of Arms of Konoha on the bottom, with the Coat of Arms of the Hokage ontop. Konoha Navy Dress Code History The Konoha Armed Forces were formed from the very start Konoha was founded, to serve and protect the small and minsicule Empire. They eventually adapted to produce Roman-like legionary soldiers, which devasted nearly any land force that opposed them, before ushering an era of knights and horses, along with muskets, which are the Brown Bess the British once wielded. They are feared, by nearly any other opposing force, and are known for the discipline, drill, and standards. Ranks For Konoha Land Forces For Konoha Navy Military Life Konoha usually have soldiers stationed across the cities and forts. CO - Command Officer. In charge of the base, and activities. Has the power to promote others as needed. (Usually a Colonel or above) XO - Executive Officer. 2nd in command, in charge if the CO takes leave with a Fort’s army. Assists the CO with day-to-day activities, in charge of disciplinary actions,and many more. (A Major to Colonel.) 3IC - 3rd in Command. Assists the XO and CO as needed. Is in charge of squadron commanders. (Captain or Major) In Konoha forts and cities, when soldiers and knights are stationed at those, they often have classes, four times a week, for about four hours a day. Often, classes are often strategy planning, sword/musket training, history, fitness training, or leadership tasking. After classes, they have free time. On fridays-sundays, they get a day off with free time (they are able to do whatever they want.) Usually, the soldiers get the best training in Forts, although in return, they are stationed there for at least a year, before a transfer can be made. Notable Characters that have served in the Konoha Armed Forces Immortal Tokugawa Skye Kim Sara Yantras Aldora Natassia